Nagare Boshi no Kizuna
by Moka Aoi
Summary: Nakajima Megumi, gadis yang selalu kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman. Namun, apa jadinya saat ia memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Dan juga siapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba ingin berteman dengannya? #FriendshipDaysFVI


**~Nagare Boshi no Kizuna~**

**Story: ****Moka Aoi  
Vocaloid: **** Crypton Media Future and Yamaha**

**Summary : Nakajima Megumi, gadis yang selalu kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman. Namun, apa jadinya saat ia memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Dan juga siapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba ingin berteman dengannya? #FriendshipDaysFVI**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Mr. And Miss Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, tentuin sendiri, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap kembali jendela-jendela kaca yang menampilkan langit beserta bulan dan bintang-bintang yang mengelilinginya. Sesekali iris emerald-ku mencari-cari sesuatu di luar sana.

'Ah.. andaikan saja ada bintang jatuh..' Batinku seraya menghela nafas

Namun Aku tetap tak menyerah. Iris emerald-ku selalu mencari-cari sang bintang jatuh di luar sana. Aku sangat berharap akan adanya dia. Karena Aku ingin sekali permintaanku yang satu ini terkabul.

Beberapa menit 'pun telah berlalu. Jam yang terletak di dinding bercorak hijau muda dengan hiasan-hiasan mawar putih itu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.48. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Namun, Aku mengabaikan rasa kantuk itu dan tetap mencari lagi.

Entah sudah berapa lama Aku mencari bintang jatuh itu. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.27. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantukku. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuhku telah terbaring di dekat jendela-jendela kaca itu.

Tak lama setelah Aku tertidur, tiba-tiba jam weker-ku berbunyi dengan kencang. Aku langsung terkejut akan suaranya yang nyaring. Dengan secepat mungkin Aku berlari ke arah jam itu untuk mematikan suaranya yang mendengung di telinga mungilku.

Sekali lagi Aku menghela nafas. Kulihat ke arah benda yang berada di genggaman tanganku. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 23.56. Sebentar lagi hari akan berganti.

Selagi ada kesempatan, Aku duduk di dekat jendela kaca itu. Selagi melihat-lihat langit gelap gulita, Aku menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku tulis.

Waktu 'pun berjalan dengan cepatnya. Aku hanya bisa tertidur lagi dengan sebuah buku tulis yang terletak tidak jauh dariku. Tulisan yang tidak terlalu rapi itu terpampang di lembaran kertas putih. Tulisan itu merupakan sebuah permintaan. Sebuah permintaan yang ingin sekali Aku sampaikan kepada sang bintang jatuh. Permintaan yang paling berharga dan berarti bagiku. Namun, tanpa Aku sadari. Sebuah bintang jatuh melesat di langit gelap gulita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari telah bersinar dengan terang. Menerangi keadaan kamarku yang tadinya agak gelap. Mataku berkedip-kedip saat sang mentari yang terang bersinar lewat jendela kacaku.

"Ah.. apakah Aku ketiduran lagi.." Ucapku sembari mengucek-ngucek mataku yang masih ngantuk.

Kedua iris emerald-ku mengitari ruangan kamarku yang sederhana. Aku langsung terpaku ketika irisku bertemu dengan jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.35. Sedangkan sekolahku dimulai jam 07.00, namun gerbang sekolah akan ditutup saat pukul 06.50.

"KYAAAA! AKU AKAN TERLAMBATT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari dengan secepat mungkin. Kulihat arloji yang kukenakan. Lima menit lagi Aku benar-benar akan terlambat. Sembari berlari Aku menghabiskan roti yang berada di mulutku dan juga merapikan rambut serta seragam sekolah yang kukenakan.

Beberapa kilometer lagi dan Aku akan sampai ke sekolah. Aku kembali berlari lagi dengan secepat mungkin. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa siswa-siswi dari sekolahku berjalan biasa saja seraya bercanda tawa. Sebentar lagi mereka akan telat. Apa mereka tidak takut? Hah. Aku mengabaikan itu dan kembali berlari lagi. Entah kenapa Aku memiliki feeling yang tidak enak.

"Hei!" Aku menoleh mendengar suara tadi. Tidak ada siapapun disekitarku saat ini. Tunggu.. jangan bilang itu hantu? Tidak mungkin 'kan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali berlari lagi. Entah kenapa hanya perasaanku saja atau Aku merasakan ada yang memerhatikanku. Dan, juga saat Aku berlari. Aku yakin Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hijau lumut berdiri sembari terkekeh pelan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nakajima Megumi! Jelaskan alasan kenapa kau terlambat?!" Aku menunduk seraya menahan rasa takut kepada sensei didepanku ini. Ia adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei. Seorang guru yang di-cap sebagai sensei mematikan akan sifatnya yang agak keras dan juga cara dia mengajari pelajaran yang juga mematikan, yaitu Matematika.

"A-Ano.. etto.. gomennasaii!" Aku membungkuk sedikit "Tadi.. A-Aku ketiduran. Ja-Jadi.. ma-maafkan Aku Sensei!" Jelasku agak gugup

"Hah.. baiklah. Kau boleh mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi jangan sampai mengulanginya kembali." Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sembari memberikan pukulan pelan di kepalaku.

"I-Itta- Ha'i, Sensei!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat 'pun terdengar di seluruh telinga murid-murid dan juga para guru. Jam belajar-mengajar sudah selesai. Para murid bersorak ria akan suara bel itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengemaskan buku-buku yang berhamparan di meja.

"Baiklah. Kita sambung lagi minggu depan. Ingat! Jangan sampai kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas yang Aku berikan." Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sebelum mengakhiri pelajarannya

"Ha-Ha'i.." Jawab murid-murid termasuk Aku.

"Hn." Dengan begitu, Kiyoteru-sensei langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas kami

"Yayy! Akhirnya si Kiyopedo keluar jugaa!" Seru salah satu murid

"Yupp! Aku benci banget sama si Pedo! Apalagi pelajarannya itu." Aku hanya diam di bangku seraya(terpaksa) mendengar ocehan-ocehan para murid-murid di kelasku.

"Nee.. Nee.. Mau makan obento bersama?" "Wah! Aku mau!" "Hmm.. mau makan dimana? Kalau disini terlalu ribut." "Bagaimana dekat Pohon Sakura?" "Wah, ide yang baguss!"

Aku melihat ke arah sepasang sahabat yang akan memakan obento-nya bersama. Aku sangat iri melihatnya. Andaikan Aku memiliki teman atau mungkin sahabat seperti itu.

"Nakajima-san!"

"Ha-Ha'i?" Balasku

"Nakajima-san. Tolong antarkan buku-buku ini ke Kiyoteru-sensei. Mungkin dia lupa." Jelas seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sembari memberikanku beberapa buku.

"Ah, Ba-Baiklah." Jawabku

"Etto.. gomen ne." Sebuah pernyataan dari gadis itu hampir membuatku terkejut

"He? Gomen? Buat apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung

"Etto.. maaf kalau saya merepotkan, Nakajima-san." Ucap gadis itu seraya membungkuk sedikit

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa! Lagian hari ini Aku piket 'kan? Tidak apa-apa!"

"Mikiii! Ayo!" Panggil gadis bersurai blonde panjang ke gadis yang berada di depanku ini.

"Ah, tunggu Lily-chan! Hontou ni gomen ne!" Ucapnya sebelum pergi menyusuli gadis bernama 'Lily" tadi.

"Nama mereka Miki dan Lily ya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh! Makasih Nakajima. Aku sangat lupa dengan buku itu." Aku tersenyum kecil "Douita, Sensei." Balasku

"Maaf membuatmu repot-repot membawakannya kemari. Kau belum makan 'kan? Ini." Kiyoteru-sensei tiba-tiba menaruh sesuatu di dalam genggaman tanganku. Saat Aku menyadari apa itu, Aku langsung menolaknya dengan halus. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Saya tidak mengharapkan imbalan 'kok." Ucapku seraya mengembalikan uang berupa 30.000 ¥ ke Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sangat membantuku. Ambil 'lah." Tolak Kiyoteru-sensei

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku." Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sembari tersenyum lembut

Aku menghela nafas "Baiklah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Kiyoteru-sensei, Aku 'pun langsung keluar dari ruang guru, dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang guru.

Aku melihat ke arah arloji yang kukenakan. "Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.." Gumamku

Aku 'pun mulai berjalan agak cepat untuk mengambil obento di kelas. Setelah berada di depan kelas, Aku membuka pintunya dan..-

"Ah! Maaf Nakajima-san!" Seorang laki-laki bersurai blonde yang diikat langsug datang ke hadapanku dan memberikan Aku sebuah sapu tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian Kagamine-san juga tidak sengaja 'kan?" Senyumku terhadap pemuda tersebut sekaligus menerima sapu tangannya.

"A-Ah. I-Iya.." Balasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Oi! Len!" Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua dengan syal biru yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Kaito! Ah, Aku permisi dulu ya, Nakajima-san."

"Ha'i."

Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri. Apakah hanya Aku yang tidak memiliki seorang teman..? Hah. Urusan itu dikesampingkan dulu saja. Aku harus mengeringkan pakaianku yang barusan terkena air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untung saja Aku ada seragam cadangan di loker. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Aku kembali ke kelas berniat untuk mengambil bekal yang daritadi belum kumakan. Setelah mengambilnya, Aku 'pun pergi ke atap. Karena disana tempat yang sepi dan disana juga merupakan tempat yang Aku suka.

"Fyuh.. untungnya tidak ada siapapun disini." Mau tau kenapa Aku mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Itu karena Aku memang tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Dan juga Aku tidak ingin sedih lagi hanya karena melihat seseorang yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

Aku 'pun segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Setelah menemukannya, Aku membuka kotak bekalku dan mulai memakan isi kotak bekal itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Kotak bekalku 'pun sudah habis. Aku melihat-lihat langit biru yang dikelilingi oleh awan-awan dan juga sang mentari.

Aku menghela nafas. Kulihat lagi langit biru itu. Entah kenapa, hanya melihatnya saja air mataku telah mengalir dengan pelannya.

"Nee.. Kami-sama? Apakah.. Apakah ini memang sudah takdir yang telah engkau tentukan?" Selagi mengucapkan itu, Aku menangis terisak-isak. Hati ini sudah terlalu lemah untuk menahan rasa-rasa kesepian ini. Aku.. Aku..

"Hei. Jangan menangis seperti itu." Huh? Siapa itu? Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Tidak ada siapapun disini.. tapi kenapa tadi ada suara..? Tunggu. Suara itu 'kan.. suara yang Aku dengar saat Aku berlari tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis. Air mata tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik ini." Sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundakku, membuatku kaget. "K-KYAAA! Si-Siapa kau?!" Tanyaku selagi menjauh darinya. Jika dilihat-lihat ia mirip dengan pemuda yang Aku lihat pas berlari waktu itu.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lembut "Namaku Megpoid Gumiya. Salam kenal Nakajima Megumi." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Senyumannya yang lembut hampir membuat diriku memerah. Entah kenapa Aku merasa senang sekali. Walaupun ia hanya mengajak berkenalan, Aku sangat senang. Kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap di lubuk hatiku.

Aku juga ikut tersenyum "Salam kenal juga Megpoid-san." Balasku seraya menjabat tangannya

"Tidak perlu se-formal itu. Panggil 'Gumiya' saja."

"O-Oke. Err.. Gumiya-san?"

"Sudah kubilang. Panggil 'Gumiya' saja. Gu-mi-ya."

"O-Oke. Etto.. Gumiya?" Senyuman kecil terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan. "Apakah Aku boleh memanggilmu Gumi? Soalnya kalau Megumi terlalu panjang." Tanyanya

"Eh? Boleh.." Jawabku. Ia masih saja tersenyum membuatku agak memerah ketika melihatnya.

"Hm? Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Gumi?" Ia langsung mendekatiku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

'Di-Dia terlalu dekatt! O/O' Batinku

"Ah! A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Gumiya-kun." Balasku. Tiba-tiba Aku sadar dengan apa yang barusan Aku ucapkan. Tanpa basa-basi Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"-kun..?"

"Ano.. etto.. gomen!" Aku 'pun membungkukkan badanku

"Gomen? Untuk apa?"

"Etto.. Karena Aku tiba-tiba bertingkah akrab denganmu.. sampai memanggilmu menggunakan suffix '-kun'.." Jelasku.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau bertingkah seperti akrab denganku. Aku malah suka jika kau begitu. Jujur.. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali berteman atau mungkin bersahabat denganmu." Senyuman tulus terpampang diwajahnya membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ah.. Kami-sama. Apakah ini anugerahmu? Apakah doaku tercapai padamu? Aku.. Aku sangat senang sekali. Hontou... Hontou ni arigatou, Kami-sama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee.. Gumiya-kun." Panggilku

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali berteman denganku..?" Tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu memandang ke arah langit "Hmm.. karena Aku tertarik saat melihatmu.." Jawabnya singkat

"Ter-Tertarik..?"

"Ya. Kau selalu membantu orang tanpa mengharapkan pamrih. Kau juga cerdas dalam akademik. Namun, Aku heran kenapa kau selalu menyendiri. Dari itu, Aku mulai tertarik denganmu." Jelasnya.

"Hee.."

"Hn? Kenapa bertanya?" Sekarang gilirannya yang bertanya "Hmm.. hanya penasaran saja kenapa ada seseorang yang ingin berteman denganku."

"He? Kau tahu. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang tertarik dan ingin berteman denganmu. Namun, karena melihatmu yang selalu menyendiri begitu. Mereka agak takut saat ingin mendekatimu." Penjelasan dari Gumiya-kun langsung membuatku kaget. Banyak orang..? Begitu 'kah. Ternyata Aku 'lah yang baka. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari akan hal-hal yang merupakan hal yang paling penting bagiku.

Tanpa kusadari, air mata mengalir dengan pelan melewati pipiku. Aku.. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Namun Aku juga sedih. Sedih karena Aku tidak menyadari hal-hal seperti itu.

"Hah.. sudah kubilang air mata tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik ini." Ucap Gumiya-kun seraya menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya

"Tapi.. Tapi Aku.. Aku tidak menyadari hal-hal seperti itu. Aku.. Aku malah berpikiran yang negatif tentang mereka. Aku.. Aku.." Secara tiba-tiba Gumiya-kun menarikku dalam pelukannya "Gu..miya-kun..?"

"Sudahlah. Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini hanya mengubah masa depan sebagaimana yang kau inginkan. Kita memang tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Tapi kita masih bisa mengubah masa depan." Jelas Gumiya-kun seraya mendekapku erat.

"..arigatou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Nakajima-san, kenapa kau bolos tadi?" Salah satu murid dari kelasku langsung mendatangiku. Kenapa dia belum pulang lagi? Apakah dia piket?

"Gomen.. Gomen. Aku ketiduran saat menikmati udara yang sejuk di atap." Bohongku

"Souka. Untunglah tadi Haku-sensei tidak masuk, jadi kita hanya disuruh mengerjakan tugas halaman 56-57." Jelasnya.

"Hee. Arigatou sudah memberitahukanku." Ucapku sembari membungkuk

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian kita juga sekelas." Ia tersenyum "Ah, sudah waktunya Aku pulang. Jaa Nakajima-san!" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh iya. Namaku Nekomura Iroha! Salam kenal Nakajima-san!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum sedikit. Ternyata ada juga yang perhatian denganku. Berarti, apakah perkataan Gumiya-kun waktu itu benar? Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, setidaknya besok Aku sudah memiliki teman di kelas ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~Flashback~_

_"Arigatou Gumiya-kun. Karena sudah menjadi teman pertamaku, memberitahukanku hal2 yang membuat Aku terkejut namun senang, dan juga sudah menghiburku ketika Aku menangis." Jelasku_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang teman 'kan?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum. Melihatnya yang tersenyum juga membuatku ingin tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan dan juga ikut tersenyum dengannya. Ah.. inikah rasanya memiliki seorang teman? Ini merupakan hari terbaik bagiku._

_Aku dan Gumiya-kun menghabiskan waktu sembari bercanda tawa. Aku tau Aku sudah bolos dalam pelajaran Haku-sensei. Namun, Gumiya-kun melarangku untuk kembali ke kelas. Sampai bel pulang sekolah, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sebagai seorang teman._

_"Oh iya. Gumiya-kun." _

_"Hn?"_

_"Apa kau murid di sekolah ini? Tapi.. pakaianmu itu.." Ucapku seraya melihatnya berpakaian. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi merah panjang, celana berwarna hitam, dan juga sepatu sket warna hitam._

_"Hmm.. lebih tepatnya Aku akan pindah di sekolah ini. Karena Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu Aku dari sekolah terkenal, Aku berurusan dulu dengan Kepala Sekolah tentang pakaian, jadwal, dll." Jelas Gumiya-kun. Dia.. Dia bakal pindah di sekolah ini. Apakah itu berarti Aku masih bisa melihat Gumiya-kun lagi._

_"Oh iya. Dan juga besok Aku akan menjadi teman sekelasmu." Senyumnya yang lembut kembali terpampang membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Tapi, Aku kembali mencerna perkataannya tadi. Dia bilang apa? Menjadi teman sekelasku? Apakah itu berarti..._

_"E-Eh?! Gumiya-kun akan masuk di kelas yang sama denganku?!" Teriakku kaget_

_"Ya. Tenang saja. Aku tau selama ini kau selalu kesepian, tapi Aku akan mengubah segalanya." Ujarnya dengan tenang_

_~Flashback~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Keesokkan harinya-

"Nee.. Nee.. Kau sudah dengar tentang murid pindahan?"

"Iya. Dia sangat cakepp!"

"Aww~ Semoga dia masuk ke kelas kita!"

"Ya, semoga."

Aku menghela nafas, mendengar para gadis sibuk menggosipkan tentang murid pindahan yang sebenarnya merupakan Gumiya-kun. Nampaknya Gumiya-kun akan kesusahan nantinya. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku secepatnya ke kelas.

"Ohayou Nakajima-san!" Aku terkejut. Belum ada orang yang menyapaku di pagi hari seperti ini.

"O-Ohayou mo.. etto.." Aku tidak tau akan nama belakangnya. Err.. kalau nggak salah apa ya..

"Furukawa Miki desu, Nakajima-san." Potongnya. Ia tersenyum layaknya malaikat kecil.

"Ah, Ohayou mo Furukawa-san." Balasku. Namun, tak lama kemudian Sensei telah datang dengan sang 'murid pindahan'.

"Ohayou Minna." Sapa Sensei

"Ohayou mo Sensei!" Balas murid-murid termasuk Aku. Pandanganku mengarah ke sang 'murid pindahan'. Merasa ia dilihati, ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. Aku hanya memerah dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah, Minna. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Perkenalkan dirimu." Jelas Sensei

"Baik. Nama saya Megpoid Gumiya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Suaranya dan juga penampilannya hampir membuat gadis-gadis(kecuali Aku) fangirlings.

"Hmm.. Gumiya, kamu akan duduk di-"

"Sensei. Boleh saya duduk dekat Nakajima Megumi-san?" Potong Gumiya-kun

"Hah.. terserah kamu sajalah." Ucap Sensei

"Terima kasih Sensei." Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di sebelah kananku yang kebetulan kosong.

"Yo." Sapanya

"Ternyata Gumiya-kun beneran ke kelas ini.." gumamku

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Yosh, minna! Kali ini kita akan membahas..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah waktunya istirahat 'kah.." Ucap Gumiya-kun

"Ya." Jawabku. Aku mengemaskan barang-barangku. Ia hanya melihatiku.

"Gumi. Kau tidak akan memakan bekalmu?" Tanyanya

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin mempelajari apa yang barusan Sensei ajarkan." Jawabku seraya menulis-nuliskan rumus terhadap jawaban soal-soal di buku tulis.

"Hee.." Hening mulai menyelimuti kami berdua. Hanya suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh pena yang terdengar. Di kelas, hanya ada kami berdua saja. Pasti kalian penasaran kenapa sunyi seperti ini? Itu karena saat para fans-nya Gumiya-kun mengelilingin bangkunya, Gumiya-kun bilang dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian dan juga dia bilang dia benci dengan wanita yang berisik. Mungkin itulah penyebabnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Kini Aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan soal-soal tadi. Aku melirik ke arah Gumiya-kun. Ia sedang menggambar sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, Aku melihat apa yang digambarnya.

"Apa yang kau gambar itu, Gumiya-kun?" Tanyaku yang kini sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Hm? Ini? Lihat saja." Nampaknya ia sudah selesai menggambar. Ia langsung memperlihatkan gambarannya. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat hasil gambarannya.

"I-Ini.."

"Suatu saat kau pasti dapat memiliki teman yang banyak seperti di gambar itu." Ucapnya. Sebuah kertas yang diisi oleh garisan-garisan pensil itu menjadi sebuah manusia. Disana terdapat Aku yang berada di tengahnya, disebelahku merupakan Furukawa-san, dan lain-lain. Aku heran sesaat melihat kembali gambaran tersebut.

"Nee.. Gumiya-kun dimana..?" Tanyaku. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Ah! Lihat sudah jam berapa, ayo kita makan sekarang." Ucapnya tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan mulai membuka kotak bekalku. Rasa penasaran masih mengelilingiku. Sesekali Aku melirik Gumiya-kun. Ia memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. Aku langsung kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gumi. Kau masih tidak terlalu berbaur dengan yang lain ya?" Tanya Gumiya-kun. Kali ini merupakan pelajaran Haku-sensei. Tapi, sepertinya Haku-sensei tidak akan datang.

"Etto..." Ia hanya terdiam. Namun, secara tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku, membawaku ke meja guru.

"Gu-Gumiya-kun.. apa yang-"

"Nee, minna! Boleh minta perhatiannya sebentar!" Teriak Gumiya-kun yang langsung membuat semua perhatian murid-murid ke depan.

"Nah, ayo." Ia mendorongku dengan pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"E-Eh?!" Keringat mulai mengalir di pipiku. Bagaimana ini? A-Aku tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Nakajima-san. Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu murid. Aku hanya bisa diam saja. Tidak tau apa yang harus kuomongkan. Gumiya-kun melihatku dan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Begini, minna. Sebenarnya Gumi- Maksud saya Nakajima-san tidak pernah berbaur dengan kalian, bukan? Dia selalu merasa kesepian karena ia merasa tidak memiliki teman. Namun, dia sedikit gugup untuk berbicara dengan kalian. Jadi.. saya hanya ingin agar kalian semua dapat bercanda tawa dengannya." Jelas Gumiya-kun seraya menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Hee.. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, Nakajima-san? Aku.. Aku juga ingin berteman dengan Nakajima-san, ingin bercanda tawa dengan Nakajima-san, dan ingin bersenang-senang dengan Nakajima-san!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang itu berdiri dan mengucapkan hal yang hampir membuatku menangis.

"Aku juga ingin berteman dengan Nakajima-san!"

"Aku juga!" Aku hanya menatap ini dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Lihat. Jika begini, kau bisa mendapat teman yang banyak dan tidak perlu bersedih lagi, bukan?" Aku tersenyum "Ya. Arigatou Gumiya-kun. Ini semua berkat Gumiya-kun." Ia juga ikut tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepalaku pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak waktu itu, Aku sangat senang sekali. Aku memiliki banyak teman. Dimulai dari Miki-chan, Lily, Iroha-chan, Rei-kun, Len-kun, Kaito-kun, Miku-chan, Luka-chan, dan lain-lain. Setiap hari, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di dekat pohon sakura. Namun, yang Aku heran.. Gumiya-kun jadi sering absen. Kenapa ya?

"Ohayou Gumi-chan!" Sapa Miki-chan, Aku tersenyum "Ohayou mo Miki-chan." Balasku. Semenjak Gumiya sering memanggilku 'Gumi', minna juga ikut memanggilku 'Gumi'. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya

"Oh iya. Hari ini si Miya tidak masuk lagi?" Tanya Lily

"Miya..?"

"Miya. Gumiya. Soalnya terlalu panjang jika memanggilnya Gumiya." Jelas Lily, Aku dan Miki-chan hanya tertawa.

"Entahlah. Si Baka itu jadi sering absen. Aku heran kenapa.." Ucap Len tiba-tiba

"Sensei datangg!" Teriak Iroha membuat aku dan yang lain kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Ohayou minna. Sensei ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Sapa Sensei

"Ohayou mo, Sensei. Memberitahu apa?"

"Hah.. tolong jangan ribut ya. Sensei hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Gumiya akan pindah sekolah lagi." Penjelasan Sensei hampir membuat keadaan ribut mendengarnya. Sensei bilang apa tadi..? Gumiya.. bakal pindah.

"Apa maksud, Sensei?!" Teriak Len yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Sialan.. Apa maksud dari si Baka itu?!" Sambungnya

Aku hanya terdiam. Gumiya.. Gumiya akan pergi? Tidak.. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Karena dia, Aku dapat memiliki banyak teman. Karena dia, Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Karena dia, Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan. Itu semua berkatnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

Dengan secepat mungkin, Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Gumi-chan/Gumi/Megumi/Nakajima!" Aku dapat mendengar suara-suara mereka. Maaf. Tapi Aku harus pergi menemui Gumiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Dimana? Dimana semestinya Gumiya? Aku.. Aku tidak tau. Aku tetap saja berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Pikiranku terpenuhi oleh dia. Aku harus segera menemukannya

Tiba-tiba ide melintas di kepalaku. Kalau Aku menjadi Gumiya, tempat yang biasanya Aku kunjungi adalah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gumiya!" Teriakku saat kulihat dirinya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota.

"Ah, yo Gumi." Balasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Aku mendekatinya dan langsung memukulnya. "Itte- Gumi. Apa yang—"

"Apa maksudmu, Baka?! Kau akan pindah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?! KENAPA?!" Teriakku. Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Gumiya tidak boleh melihatku menangis.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya. Air mataku turun dengan derasnya layak hujan. Gumiya yang melihatku seperti ini. Tiba-tiba langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Gumiya..?"

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang air mata tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik." Ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus kepalaku. Hening 'pun mulai menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa menit

"Nee.. Gumiya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah? Padahal aku sudah cukup senang karena kau ada." Tanyaku

"Gumiya..?"

"Apakah kau ingat saat kau menunggu bintang jatuh sampai kau telat datang ke sekolah?" Tanyanya balik

"Ingat- Eh? Kenapa Gumiya tau? Bukannya.. Aku tidak pernah.."

"Karena Aku adalah bintang jatuh-nya." Potong Gumiya

"Huh..?" Pernyataan Gumiya hampir membuatku terkejut. Dia bilang apa? Dia merupakan bintang jatuh? Itu.. Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Dia pasti bohong 'kan?

"Aku tidak bohong." Ucapnya seperti membaca pikiranku.

"Ta-Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku dapat hidup di dunia ini. Ini semua berkatmu. Karena permintaanmu itu. Tapi, ketika permintaanmu telah terkabulkan, Aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini." Jelasnya

"Me-Menghilang.. Itu berarti Aku tidak bisa melihat Gumiya lagi..?" Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Dan sepertinya sudah waktunya Aku akan menghilang." Ucapnya seraya melihat tangannya yang kini mulai transparan.

"Ti-Tidak.. Tidakk! Aku tidak ingin Gumiya menghilang!" Teriakku seraya memeluknya erat. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Gumi.."

"Jika tidak ada Gumiya, Aku akan sedih! Karena Gumiya 'lah yang telah membuatku bahagia seperti ini! Aku.. Aku tidak ingin.." Aku menangis selagi memeluknya. Jika Gumiya tidak ada? Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia seperti ini lagi. Aku.. Aku..

"Gumi. Tenanglah. Kau ingat tidak saat Aku mengatakan bahwa Aku ini bintang jatuh?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Huh?"

"Walaupun Aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku akan kembali menjadi bintang. Tenanglah, kau masih bisa melihatku ketika malam telah tiba. Jadi, tenanglah. Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Selamanya."

"Gumiya.."

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya.." Ucapnya seraya melihat tubuhnya. "Sayonara, Gumi." Sambungnya seraya tersenyum

"Sayonara mo, Gumiya. Aku tunggu kamu saat malam tiba." Balasku yang juga ikut tersenyum, walaupun air mata sedikit menganggu.

"Baiklah." Balasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gumiya kini telah menghilang layaknya air yang berubah menjadi udara.

"Gumiya.. kau akan selalu menjadi temanku selamanya, bukan..? Jika tidak, Aku akan menjitakmu saat kau muncul." Ucapku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gumi-chan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi?" Tanya Miki-chan saat Aku kembali ke kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

Walaupun kita hanya sebentar bertemu, kau sering sekali menghiburku dan juga menyemangatiku. Terima kasih akan hal itu. Kita akan selalu dan selalu menjadi teman. Walaupun wujudmu telah berubah, walaupun Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Karena itu, kau harus selalu ada saat malam hari. Karena hanya saat itu 'lah Aku bisa menemuimu.

_Arigatou.. Nagare Boshi..karena telah membuat ikatan yang sederhana namun sangat berarti bagiku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**Yo! Moka disini 'w')/  
Gomen kalau ceritanya jelek (_ _)  
Oh iya. Dan juga, Gomen kalau saya publish-nya telat QwQ  
Yosh! Sekarang tinggal ngetik lagi fic yang lain dan juga Mikuo Days! XD**

**Oh iya. Mind to RnR my story~? XD**


End file.
